This invention relates generally to adjustable storage racks, and more particularly to connecting means specially adapted to storage racks which are comprised of skeleton shelves or individual load beams attached to upright support columns.
Adjustable racks with unobstructed multi-level shelving capabilities have found utility in a variety of commercial enterprises, but especially in those where storage requirements constantly vary, due to changes in the quantity or the size of the items to be stored. In fact, the ability to respond rapidly and cheaply to fluctuating storage needs, such as by increasing storage space or by just rearranging existing storage spaces, is often crucial to an enterprise's successful operation.
Various storage rack systems, including structures using skeleton shelves, that are easy to rearrange, assemble and disassemble, either manually or using mechanical means (e.g., a forklift) have been known for a number of years. By way of example, several forms of such systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,729,342; 2,984,363; 2,925,920; and 3,120,200.
Although skeleton frame storage rack systems with shelves or individual load beams fulfill most of the abovenoted requirements for acceptable storage racks, experience with such structures has been less than satisfactory, primarily because of the inability of those structures to withstand the jostling regularly encountered during everyday use. Specifically, accidental strong collisions with the storage rack, such as jolts resulting from careless use of forklifts and other machinery, frequently induce disengagement of the connecting assembly between rack components. Once the rack separates from one of the points of connection to its support columns, the shelves supported thereon and any stored items may fall.
In addition to the clear risks to human safety posed by falling shelves and stored items, the stored items could, themselves, be severely damaged or even completely ruined. Furthermore, it entails additional economic hardship to rebuild the storage system, including wasting substantial personnel time and losing access to the entire storage area during the period of rebuilding.
Thus, there exists a pronounced need for an improved storage rack system that effectively negates the effect that accidental jostling has on such storage racks. The present invention fulfills this need.